


Such Horrible Things

by Cardinal_Blue



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Good versus Evil, Hero Reader, Superpowers, Villain Daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21636022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cardinal_Blue/pseuds/Cardinal_Blue
Summary: The life of a normal human is precious. It's short lived and often unfair. You know this, you've watched it come and go. For years.Of course, you had been normal once- you weren't inherently born into this life with the knowledge of what you'd come to be. Just how much power you would hold. No, no, it all happened in middle school- during the shooting...
Relationships: Daniel/Reader, Villain!Daniel/Hero!Reader
Kudos: 12





	1. Let's Save The Pitiful Children

_The life of a normal human is precious. It's short lived and often unfair. You know this, you've watched it come and go. For years._

_Of course, you had been normal once- you weren't inherently born into this life with the knowledge of what you'd come to be. Just how much power you would hold. No, no, it all happened in middle school- during the shooting..._

_You had been terrified- the door had be barricaded and you were forced to a corner of the room without everyone else. Shaking, crying and clinging to each other. Everyone seemed to drop the whole 'too-cool-for-you' attitude at these situations. All you could hear was the breathing, muffled cries and teacher gently trying to soothe everyone. Your heartbeat was thundering in your ears in the rather quiet classroom._

_That's when the first gunshot sent your heart to your throat. It wasn't even that far away. If you hadn't been shaking before, you surely were at that point. Tears had formed quickly as you heard screams next, followed by more gunshots. It was like the whole world had turned itself upside down as you were left to cower in corner with other small mice, only waiting to be taken out by the cat slowly stalking your mouse hole._

_Once the gunfire stopped, you had clung to the closest person to you, burying your face into their sleeve as they hid id their own in your shoulder. Their tears only being soaked up by the dark red cotton shirt you wore. It was still so vivid- every last detail. You even remember the way the kid you clung to you started telling themselves 'everything will be okay!' while digging their nails into your arm._

_The thud of what sounded like combat boots clunked down the hall, something rattling with each step. Coming to a stop in front of the door- everyone held their breath as the madman jiggled the handle._

_You still remember the way he sounded. His voice was something that could easily put you to sleep. Slick, sweet and syrupy._

_Perhaps that's what made it all the more horrific._

_"I'll give you until the count of three-"_

_"One..."_

_The teacher had gotten up- standing in front of you all. She was shaking- a fragile woman,a young woman, a teacher who only started that year._

_Her body couldn't handle gunfire._

_"Two..."_

_And it didn't._

_"THREE!"_

_The moment the door started to get kicked in she had flinched, but remained resilient. In that moment, all those cartoons of the men and women in colorful clothing seemed so fake. True heroes were people like her. Facing death with a brave face to try and save even a few lives._

_It wasn't spoken- but it seemed everyone had the same idea- try to get past the gunman for the door- run and don't stop. Don't look back, get somewhere safe and call your parents if you could._

_A cold shiver ran down your back as the door flew off it's hinges and that man- a dark grin plastered across his face, eyes seeming to reflect hell itself as he opened fire. That poor woman... Her body seemed to move in some unnatural ways as each bullet sliced through her body, knocking her back. She eventually landed on the ground, blood pooling around her corpse- holes covering her. Staring at her body, it felt so hard to move. Like the Earth itself had melded you to the spot. However, it was when the bullets started raining down that you found the energy to run. Screaming wouldn't do anything and you were finding it hard to even do something as simple as keep your breathing even. Or run properly-_

_You had tripped over yourself and gone sprawling just at the doorway. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as you pulled yourself up and scrambled to get away. But that damn sound of combat boots was right behind you._

_"Come on!" Someone had stopped and helped you to your feet. Some boy who you hardly ever spoke too. Some kid you hardly knew the name of._

_Someone who took a bullet for you._

_As soon as you were to your feet, they shoved you out of the way- making you stumble down the hallway as you turn to grab their wrist- hand extended. Only to have their blood splattered across that deep red cotton shirt._

_No, you had to run. The gun was aimed at you-_

_The bullet lodged itself between your ribs, sending you back against the wall. Sliding down against it as the man continued on his way._

_That pain you recall to this day- so vividly. Blood drenching you. Some from your teacher- some from your little unnamed savior who was dying for nothing but to have you follow a few seconds behind._

_All you could do was stare at his body- watching the way the red bled into his white shirt almost matching your own shirt. His opened eyes staring at the ceiling as he gave a few raspy breathes, dying a slow, likely painful death. Much like you currently were._

_"I'm sorry- I'm so so sorry- I'm sorry- I'm sorry" You had repeated over and over to the boy as he slowly closed his eyes. Breathing and speaking became even harder with each 'sorry' you uttered. Your breathing becoming more and more shallow as you close your own eyes._

_Unsure of how long you sat there, you eventually hear a voice._

_It was the most gorgeous voice you had heard. It still is the only voice that you know of that you can say belonged to an angel._

_An angel by the name of Sariel._

_"Not yet, dear." It was velvet enveloping your body, seeming to bring a warmth back to the cold in your body. His touch was the lightest thing you had ever felt. Even as it dug through the hole in your chest.  
Even as he pulled the bullet out.   
Even as he got your heart beating again. _

_"Get up."_

_It wasn't like you could say no. Your body felt- fine. With that light touch of his, he helped you to your feet._

_"How...?"  
A soft chuckle escaped the angel.   
"Don't you worry. You'll soon find out."_

_As he walked you out of the school, he explained everything._

_Archangel Physiology and what it meant to be his One. At such a young age, you hadn't any idea what it meant, you hadn't even tried to understand._

_That's why he sent you here, you supposed. To master your new powers. So you could become the guardian he was trusting you to be._

"Hey- Hey are you even listening!?"

A hand waves in front of you as you snap out of your thoughts. "Huh? Oh- sorry Gwen." You say, sitting up quickly, hands clasped together. The entire team had its eyes on you now. "Everything okay, [Y/N]?" Asked David at the other end of the table. "Of course, why do you ask?" You raise an eyebrow only to have Max speak up. "You're fucking crying."

Blunt as always...

Reaching up, you touch your wet cheek and mentally curse. "Ah, I guess I just zoned out, it's all okay." You swat at the air. "Continue the meeting." You smile, hoping that David will understand and just get back to the topic. 

After a look that said 'you'll talk to me about it after this', the redhead went back to the large holographic map of the city. "Well, as I was explaining, this new guy is kind of a huge threat. So far, from what Neil gathered from the few minutes he got to collect information, he's isn't exactly something we've dealt with before. Does anyone know what a Demigod is?"

"Oh! I got this one!" Nerris said, standing up quickly, clearing her throat. "A demigod is a mortal divine status. Either by a god and mortal having offspring or a mortal being raised to divine status." She explains happily with a smile. 

"Very good, Nerris! Ten points to Team Magic!" David smiles, hands clasped before his smile dropped slightly. "Well- as Nerris explained- this is exactly what we have on our hands. The townsfolk have taken to calling him 'The Killing Spree In White' or 'Ethereal' depending on who you talk too." The redhead explains, tapping a few times in the air with the fancy green gloves he wore- bringing up a few reports.   
"Wow, he looks like you Davey." Laughs the male beside David, Jasper. This doesn't amuse David it seems.   
"Neil has found that he has only been around for about a month. Hasn't really done anything terrible until last week, where he was found in the middle of the massacre in the middle of Sleepy Peak Park."

"HE did that?!" Snapped Preston, who slammed his hands on the table. "Forty six people were found dead by suicide! Are you telling me-" He stops as David speaks over him. 

"As I said before, he isn't something we are use too. And I honestly don't want any of you near him yet..."

"Bullshit! We can handle him!" Max shouts. "Team Adrenaline can take it!" He says, as if nominating his three man team."Hah, as if, Team Magic has a better chance." Harrison rolls his eyes. "Oh fuck off, Harrison." Neil snaps. "Personally, I think team Rad can take it." Ered says with a flip of her hair. "Ja! Agreed!" Dolph grins. "Unbelievable. Team Cosmic is far more capable." Preston scoffs. 

"ENOUGH!" Snaps Gwen, standing up. "None of you are going anywhere near this guy. From what we gather he has the ability to get in your head! I'll be damned if we're sending teens in to get killed by their hands- or their teammates hands!" She looks between you, Jasper and David. "I think it's us who have to get involved."

As she's talking, you're busy looking through the information that was able to be retrieved. Your eyes scanning over it, feeling a writhing hatred build in your chest, which is slowly doused as _his_ voice calms you. 

_'Volunteer.'_

"David, I want to fight him." You say out of nowhere. "Wh-what!? [Y/N], he's-"

"He can't get in my head." You simply state. It was already occupied. You had the best defense against such an ability. "I- I think I can take him."

"But-"

"I can handle it, David."

Not only did you have a defense, you had started working on your healing abilities. It was weak at the moment, only really able to fix first and second degree burns and small cuts. But you were working on it! And your Earth manipulation was getting better by the day. You were able to terraport easily nowadays!

"I can't send you alone..."

"I'll go with them." Shrugs Jasper, arms crossed over his chest. "When I'm in ghost form, he can't really get into my head." He jabs a finger against his temple. "Not exactly anything for him to get into!" He laughs, making a slight smile tug at your lips. David huffs, but seems to back down. "Fine- fine. Just keep each other safe when you DO have to go after him, okay?" He demanded. 

"Always am." You smile.

Jasper gives a lazy smile. "We'll see." He jokes, making David glare at him. 

You chuckle lightly before you look at the profile before you. Examining it like your life depended on it. 

Only for your alarm to go off. The song breaking the focus you had and making you jump up. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late for practice!" You says, grabbing your bag from under the table. "Sorry guys! You know how to get a hold of me!" Tapping the side of your wristwatch, you smile.

With that, you bring your feet together and let the material at your feet swallow you. It was still weird for you. To allow the Earth to move you to where you needed to be and all. Terraporting was useful but took a great amount of concentration and not getting stuck under the ground where you'd likely suffocate... But you tried not to think of that as you feel yourself shoot up through the Earth, pulling yourself out and huffing lightly as you look around the campus of your college. Dusting yourself off, you quickly take off to practice-

Band Practice.


	2. Control

Walking inside, you notice that everyone is already at their chair and already practicing. The conductor- a middle aged man with spectacles and bright eyes- turns to you as you shut the door. "Ah! You decided to make it- this is the fourth time." He states, a light smile on his lips as you give a sheepish grin and rub the back of your neck. "I know, Doctor Schmidt, I'm sorry." The dark haired male motions you off to your instrument.  
The piano.

Setting your things aside, you rummage through your bad for your sheet music, lost in thought. Thinking on how you were going to go about finding this new enemy of yours, you find yourself space out- only to be grabbed back and forced into reality by a voice that you had come to know all too well in the past few weeks.   
"Finally decided to show up?" The blue eyed male asks, sitting on the edge of the stage your piano was on with his fiddle in his hand. You sigh and roll your eyes, looking over at him as he grins at you from his spot. "I was busy with work, give me a break." With fingers on the keys, you begin to practice, trying to ignore the nuisance behind you. But, like usual, he never lets up.   
"That's always your excuse, [Y/N]. They really do like keeping you past your hours, huh?" The blonde asks, placing his fiddle under his chin and drawing his bow across it in tune to what you are playing. A hum escapes you as you continue to plunk out the rather somber tune you had been working on for the past few weeks. It was almost your turn to present it to the conductor as well. Next Friday would be when you had to play it for the rest of your band mates. Of course, yours was a bit more complicated, as you decided that you wanted lyrics in your song. It just needed a few polishing adjustments.   
And yet the male behind you kept up rather well- seeming to find the rhythm rather fast. If not for the fact you two shared a very strong dislike for each other, you might have felt a bit of a connection with him over this.   
Sadly, you wanted nothing more than to turn around and beat him with his own fiddle.   
"You're a quick learner." You decide to try and give him some kind of compliment. He simply chuckles at it and stops playing. "Or maybe you just have a very predictable style with the way you play." He points out, shamelessly. Which make you clench your teeth in anger- only to completely soothe yourself again with a small prayer of willpower to Sariel. Which the angel seems to kindly give you. 

Taking a deep breath, you simply smile to yourself. "At least the band will be able to catch onto my melody. I don't think anyone could keep up with your spastic excuse of a song." Humming the lyrics to yourself, you smirk, as if you had won.  
"Is someone jealous?" The blue eyed devil asks, now on your stage, and watching your fingers strike out the tune. "You know, I could always find some free time to teach you a more accurate and fun approach." He chuckles, making you slowly open your eyes and turn to look at him. "Excuse me, I appreciate the offer, but I've spent a lot of time establishing my playing style. I really don't expect it to change anytime soon- unless, of course, I stumble across something particularly inspiring. Which I haven't yet." Sending the male one of your smiles, you turn back and continue where you left off. "And Doctor Schmidt likes my playing style. He was quite impressed with it." A giggle escapes you as you can practically feel the annoyance dripping off the male beside you. Opening one eye, you can see the sour look on his face. He grits his teeth before placing his fiddle under his chin again and playing a rather dark undertone to your own song. "I could do your song and do it better." He insists.   
"Oh, Daniel, you slay me. You're are too cute." Laughing, you lay off the keys and turn to face him fully, resting your elbow on the top of the piano and smirking at him. "If only you weren't such a dick, I might even consider you someone I enjoyed being around." The sarcasm was saturating every word you spoke to the man as he continued to try and play your song. It sounded so mad- like he didn't understand the purpose behind the song. Behind the sound. It was bittersweet- not madness.  
"Shame, and here I thought you were actually starting to fall for me. Guess I just have to keep trying." His own sarcasm seemed to drip each letter in his sentences. "Don't worry, dear, I won't hold it against you." The two of you stare each other in the eyes. Your [E/C] eyes digging into his icy blue ones. So much so that-   
"Ugh..." Feeling a rather sharp headache, you put a hand to your forehead and groan. Gritting your teeth, you try to ignore the ringing in your ears and the pressure in not only your head, but your chest. Like your energy had been zapped and now you were getting the side effects. 

"Oh, am I that horrible to look at?" Daniel mocks, resting a fist on his hip as he smirks at you. Glowering up at him, you unclench your jaw a bit to speak. "Guess it was just the horrific way you were playing. Gave me a migraine." You spit back.   
Using the bow to his fiddle, he tilts your chin up to look at him with that damn smirk. "Aw come on, I was just getting lost in your eyes." He teases. The moment your eyes lock again, the pain grows sharper and you grab his bow and snatch it from his grip. He stumbles forward, catching himself on your piano. The moment he's busy trying to catch himself though, the pain seems to lift and instead of the headache and pressure- you feel like you just ran a mile without stopping. A grunt escapes Daniel as he pushes himself off the piano and fixes his shirt. "You could have just moved you know. Give me my bow back." His hand is held out in front of him as he beckons for you to hand it over. Reluctantly, you do, confused as to why you were feeling like this.   
_What was that? Sariel?_  
No answer. How very strange... Sariel always answered when you called for him. Maybe that's what the feeling was?   
Daniel leaned against your piano with a raised eyebrow. "You alright? Jeez, I didn't think you'd get that mad at me." He crossed his legs at his ankles, closing his eyes as he plays again.  
You supposed he had a point. It wasn't like you to get mad or do something like that. Ever since day one, when you decided he was to be your musical adversary, it was more verbal arguments. Banter, if you will. So for you to simply lose your control briefly with him and do that-  
"Sorry, Danny Boy." You grumble, rubbing your forehead with your palm. "I really didn't mean to do that, I just got the worst headache, okay?" Sighing, you try to get rid your heart rate back as it was racing.   
"You have the worst excuses, girlie." Daniel points out, dubious. Which made you purse your lips in annoyance. "I just happen to get very aggressive when I'm in pain." You defend yourself. "Duly noted." He says with a sigh, playing his song now.   
Seemed he was done with the conversation. Sighing, you pull yourself close to your piano again. Staring at the keys, it feels like you can't even concentrate. There's a haze in your mind that is making it hard to focus on anything. Sariel wasn't answering you and you couldn't focus. You weren't sure what was going on, but come hell or high water, you were going to find out. Closing your eyes, you try to focus again. Find something to latch onto that will drag you from the haze.   
"Hey- HEY!" Daniel says, snapping his fingers in front of you. Jolting slightly, you find yourself looking around until you're looking in Daniel's eyes. Something was..different this time though. Did they get duller? "Late to class, spacing out- you really are just a disaster today." The male points out as he sighs. This somehow makes you feel kind of embarrassed. Probably because of how true it rang.   
"Alright, gang! Let's get together and practice!" Doctor Schmidt calls out, clapping his hands, making you jump slightly. "Oo, and add on jumpy." Daniel chuckles, hopping off your little stage and heading to his chair. You sigh and rub your arm, looking to the black and white keys before you.   
What the hell was going on today? Everything seemed so out of place and you felt like you were losing grip on... on something. And it was driving you up a fucking wall.

Until you finally heard his voice.  
 _I apologize, dear. I can't quite explain to you what just happened. The best way I can put it that there was a barrier between us._

Sariel!  
Almost as soon as his voice graced you, you felt far more focus, far more confident and far more useful...  
However, his words are a bit more than you understand. A barrier? That had never happened before. Curious, you gently lay your hands on the keys and begin to play- speaking with Sariel.   
_**Barrier?**_ _ **I didn't think you could be blocked from my unconscious. Is everything okay on your end, Sariel? Are you in danger?**_

Being the overprotective child of an angel was weird. But they had saved you, it only made sense you would want to prove yourself useful. However, you knew that as an archangel, there was only so much you could do to help. Considering you were both two halves of the same whole. Without one, the other remained just a piece. And a very easily manipulated piece at that.   
_Yes, dear. I didn't think it possible either, but stranger things have happened and do with alarming regularity. I am quite safe here, don't you worry. There is no danger. I will figure it out, you continue your training. You know how I love it when you play._

A smile slid across your lips as you nod gently to yourself, as if Sariel would see this. "Of course." You mumble quietly before closing your eyes and beginning to play that soft tune of 'Fur Elise'. As it hit the tenth line, the band started to play as well- almost drowning out the light tune you continued to roll right along with. The sound was beautiful- it really left you in a calm state, a serenity that could only be crushed by the notion of leaving this place. Knowing you'd have to leave here and jump straight into looking for Ethereal.  
Now that you thought about it- he looked like David...You know who else kinda looks like David?  
Your eyes snap open as the song ends and you look at the strings section, eyes landing on Daniel as he starts to put his fiddle away.   
No, certainly not. You would have caught onto that, right? Cocky, overconfident Daniel would have slipped up by now and shown he had power.   
Certainly he would have by now.  
Right?


	3. Ready, Aim, Fire

After practice was done, you were dead set on getting back to Headquarters. It was basically home for you at this point. Everyone worked like a weird ass family and even with the knowledge that you'd be huffed at or have to deal with the sarcasm of the teens that also called the building home. Not that it really mattered, you secretly adored them all. Sariel had once commented on the fact he could feel your spirit give a huge spike in positive energy. Then again, ever since that day, you've tried to see the bright side of everything. But not in a way that made you naive or innocent to the pure hatred, insanity and downright cruelty that humanity harbored. Oh no, no, no. You had seen that up close and personal. But you weren't about to let that control your life. There were so many things you hadn't done, but just you wait, just you wait.   
As you reach the building, you start letting technology do it's work. Eye scan, thumbprint scan, pass code. Just like every day. A little invention of Neil's. He had expressed concerns with being found and infiltrated which- of course- lead to David having a panic attack and fretting over the fact his little heroes-in-training would befall some horrible tragedy.   
Then again, most of them already had. But David seemed to try not to bring up anyone's past. "The past is far behind us!" He would say as Max would chime in with a very dry; "The future doesn't exist." Which usually made David go on a long rant about how the future is what you make it or something. You usually left by that point.   
"Welcome back!" Chimes Space Guy as you walk inside. An overzealous man in love with space. Probably helped that he had powers of cosmic space generation. Matter of fact, he was currently floating through the air as if there was no gravity to hold him down. A chuckle escapes you as you wave. "Thanks. Did the rest of the meeting go okay?" You ask, putting your bag down by the door and pulling your shoes off. The brunet slowly spun clockwise in the air as he crossed his arms. "Not really. But it's all fine now. Max started his complaining after you left and then Jasper yelled at him. David tried to ease it but they ended up fighting anyway." 'Space Case' informs you, looking away for a moment. "You know how that always ends up." He adds. Giving a slight shiver at the thought, you nod. "Well, the headquarters isn't corrupt and it's still in one piece so at least there's that." Walking to the hallway, you sigh lightly. "How was practice? That guy still a jerk?" He asks, smiling widely. A groan escapes your lips, looking at him. "Like usual. I think he believes he's better than me." Reaching your room, you take a light breath in before it opens on it's own. "I still think he has a thing for you. That whole 'boys tease girls they like' thing." Space Case says, his feet now touching the ground and leaving him to stagger back with gravity taking affect. "That's such a bad way to show you like someone. I don't buy it." Walking into your room, you turn to face the male with a raised eyebrow as he laughs. "What's so funny?" You ask, slowly. "Nothing, don't worry." The boy said before looking over his shoulder as the alarm went off. Shrill and annoying enough to wake even the heaviest sleeper in the base. "Oh! Action time!" With that, the male closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and turned to star dust before your eyes. His version of teleportation was so pretty...  
Once done admiring the sparkling dust particles, you find your annoyed look setting on your features. "I...JUST got home!" You snap at no one before changing into your outfit and stomping up the stairs to the top floor of the base and finding everyone already there.  
"Let me guess." You mutter as you enter the room. "Ethereal."   
"Ahha! Nope!" David says, standing at the front of the room, in front of the big screen monitor. "Just a simple robbery in Sector B!" He informs you with his usual smile. "That means it's your team! Who you gonna pick today, [Y/N]?" The redhead says, being excited to have you training some of the heroes today it seemed.   
All eyes turn to you as you examine the teams. 

Team Adrenaline; comprised of Max, Nikki and Neil. More like Team Chaotic, if you were to name it.   
Team Magic; The couple team of Harrison and Nerris. Okay, so maybe they weren't a couple- and fought all the time- but they clearly had something for each other, you could feel it!  
Team Rad; A two team act of Ered and Dolph. When you had first hear the name, you had rolled your eyes. But between Ered and Dolph's powers, you could say there were actually 'rad'. In the term of being actually radiated.   
Team Cosmic; the trio of oddities. Nurf, Space Guy and Preston. How they managed to be a group, you still couldn't figure out.   
"Is Jasper going with me anyway?" You ask, looking to David again. "Oh, well- if you want him too." He blinks, looking to the male at his side. Jasper raised an eyebrow at you. "I'd appreciate it. And if he's going with me, then I'll take Team Rad." A four man group should be sufficed for a simple mission like a robbery. Between your Earth manipulation, Jasper's ability to basically 'go ghost' like Danny Phantom, Ered's extreme speed and Dolph's radiation poisoning and weaponry, this fight shouldn't last long at all.   
The rest of the teams groaned and dispersed as Ered and Dolph gave each other a high five and walk over. "Great! I know you four got this!" David said before pointing to a map of the city. "Little Peak Bank. I'd hurry." He explains, still smiling. Like this was a good thing. "On it." Ered said, linking arms with Dolph and you. Grabbing Jasper by the arm, you went wide eyed as the fast female sped through town- being sure to keep it at a safe speed so she didn't kill any of you- or lose you for that matter.   
Sure enough, hardly a few minutes had passed and she was letting you go, flicking her hair out of her face. "Weird. Like, the alarm isn't going off." Ered looks around. Dolph peers inside a window carefully. "Ja! And everyzhing inside seem calm." The tiny German points out. "No one's held at gun point and yet they're all just letting this happen- not even the children seem phased." Jasper examines the situation, having looked over Dolph's shoulder. "Look! Zhe vault is open!" Dolph jams his finger at the direction of the open door. You, meanwhile, are looking around for anyone who might have a gun hidden away or maybe a sensory manipulator. Nothing though.  
"Let's get in there." You say, as the ground below you crumbles and swallows you up, tunneling you into the middle of the bank. Ered had brought Dolph and Jasper simply ghosted his way through the wall. No one even looked at you, no one move. It was like they were all statues. Jasper gave a small wave of his hand to get your attention and motioned to the woman he was closest too. Her eye were glazed over, top eyelids drooping. "Mental Manipulation." He whispers. "Be on guard you two. This isn't just some bank robbery." You inform the two teens as they give a short nod. "Me and Jasper are going to the vault, you two try and snap these people out of it." Turning to the ghost boy as he goes invisible, you pray to Sariel for Fear Masking, eyes closed. Feeling a slight warm rush in your bloodstream, you dash for the opening of the vault.  
Inside are the workers, all seemingly dazed. One of them slowly turns to face you, eyes not the hazed ones like the patrons outside. Oh no, their eyes held a blue glow to them. A smile split across their face as they raised a hand, a bright purple light building up in their palm. "How-" You say before feeling yourself get tackled and rolling with the person- only to find it was Jasper as you were about to bury him several feet under the vault.With your fist raised, you blink at him, feeling heat on your back. Turning quickly, you notice the nice purple fire burning up a wall of money. The human- or...were they villain at this point?- seemed to have sneered as they look directly at you and Jasper. "What the hell is going on, Jasp?" You ask, jumping up quickly as the supercharged being slapped their hands together, sending off a shock wave that slammed you into your ghost counterpart and then the wall.You both end up unable to move, finding it felt like ropes held you to the ground. "Ngh- I've only really read about it- but this could be something called Power Endowment." Jasper growls, trying to get up and finding each time he did, he slammed back into the ground with a force that rattled him. Grabbing him, you glare at the human walking toward you both, that grin still stretched across their features. Looking painful actually. That's when they tilt their head to the side, giving off a sickening crack that resonates in the vault. Aiming that purple beam at you and Jasper, he seemed to speak in some foreign tongue before unleashing it. Slamming your fist on the ground, the floor under them caved in, sending the blast toward the ceiling as they fell. This also seemed to let you both up. Must have been a concentration thing. 

Walking over, you slide your foot up, the now unconscious human rose back up with the floor- crumbled and totally fucked up- but back to level ground at least. "Wow. I've never actually seen someone with the ability to bestow super human abilities or powers before." Jasper says, poking the poor human. "I wonder what we're up against... I'm not liking our chances." He looks back at you before his eyes dilate. "GET DOWN!" He shouts, shoving you as a arrow whizzes by your head. The well known sizzling of radiation rushing past your ear.   
"Ooo, so close, Strahlung." Someone muses, giving a slow clap. "Next time, try not to get caught though."   
Spinning around quickly to look at a very blue eyed Dolph as he readied another radiation arrow. however, your eyes had darted to the one beside him. Tall, clad in white from head to toe. Minus the rather swirling purple, blue and purple design on his gloves and underside of his cape. His mask was more auspicious at concealing his identity than most other people you had met who tried to be the super villains they would see on TV. No, no, this man's mask was constantly changing, a slight fog raising off from it to form an almost helmet look. Seemingly only there to cover his hair, you supposed.   
"[Y/N]!" Jasper calls out, only to choke on your name the moment it escapes him. You quickly look at him, eyes wide. Ered held him in a headlock and gave you a lazy smile, an odd knife in her hands. "Sorry, dude." Her voice was- awful. Monotone and emotionless.   
"This fight wasn't hard at all. I expected more from heroes." The male over by Dolph said, head tilted- just like that human had done- the echo making you shiver. "Well- see you never again." A snap of his gloved fingers sends the radiated arrow toward you and Ered to slice Jasper's neck.   
Jasper yelps, his body seeming to act for him as his whole body disappeared.   
Meanwhile, you throw your hands out and raise them quickly, turning your head, hands shaking slightly. The arrow was lodged in the wall you had created, but damn if that didn't drain you. There was only so much Earth manipulation you could do without being drained after all. Just like most of the heroes around you. 

"Oh, well color me impressed. Maybe this could be fun." You hear the man on the other side of your wall laugh. "I simply must run though. Seems one of these sweet little idiots alerted the cops of my presence. I'd hate to be here when they arrive." The sound of his boots clicked against the flooring. "I'll be taking these two with me. They will be quite useful, I believe." He chuckles.   
Climbing your wall, you jump off the top and rush him- only to feel the entire world fall out from under you.   
"Ah, ah, ahhhh~ It's rude to attack a man when his back is turned, sweetheart! Who raised you? Heathens?" The voice echoed off non existent walls as you fell- endlessly. Damn, the voice was familiar yet vague and boy was it pissing you off. Like he could disguise his voice too.   
"You're quite the interesting one. I am curious...Are you by chance the one they refer to as the Archangel? I get a very strong... virtuous feeling from you. A guardianship for those who can't protect themselves." The voice continues, as you notice a light at the bottom of your endless nothingness. 

"Are you, by chance, guarded by a fallen angel? One of death and guidance?"  
As he comments on this, you feel a throbbing sensation in your head. "Sariel, perhaps?" With that, your eyes roll back as you feel the sensation of falling stop, your whole body rolling as you smack into something. As you come back too, you stare up at the ceiling of the bank- your back burning before you see Jasper crouching over you. "[Y/N]! Hey! Can you hear me?" He had a huge gash across his face, dripping a few droplets of blood onto your outfit. A soft but audible groan leaves you. "What happened? Where are the kids!?" He asks.   
"...Ethereal..." You only manage to mutter before everything goes black.


	4. The Kids Aren't Alright

The black void wasn't something you were accustom too. Your healing abilities usually took care to make sure you never got that far. You weren't even sure how long you were down and out. But when you started to return to consciousness, you could hear...bickering? You make out the voices as David and Jasper. Oh, you must be back at the headquarters. The darkness slowly lifted itself allowing you to slowly open your eyes. The light above you was dim, and the rest of the room was- rather dark. Must be the recovering room.   
"She didn't mean too! You know as well as I do!" Jasper seemed to be whisper yelling at the redhead. Tilting your head to the right, where you could hear them, you notice the two standing rather close, looking like they might end up fighting. "Two of our heroes are in enemy hands, Jasper!" David whisper yells back, fists clenched. "He caught both of us off guard- and the kids! She tried to get them back! We both did!" Jasper continues, making your heart sink a bit. That's what the argument was about? So- the bastard had made off with Ered and Dolph after all...   
"I should have known that I shouldn't have sent you and her out with the kids..." David says, making your heart rip in half a bit as you try to sit up to protest, only to get dizzy and grab your head in pain.   
_Careful. You're still not completely well. We got completely separated back there... I'm reestablishing our connection. Just relax._  
Sairel's voice soothes you but doesn't stop the pang of guilt eating away at you. Even as David and Jasper continue arguing. "Don't fucking be like that, David! You know Ethereal isn't just some bad guy like we've been dealing with! I- I think he's a reality warper and- something else. I can't place it- but he's not entirely just a singular thing... I can sense it." Jasper's voice lost the bit of bite it had and seemed to be laced with worry. "Then Ered and Dolph are in major trouble. Oh golly-" David said, stepping away from the sandy blonde and losing the bite he had in his words as well.  
 _It appears I'll have to strengthen the barrier around your mind, dear. Bare with me._  
Sariels' voice causes you to jolt a bit, breathing a bit harder as an immensely painful headache overcame you. It was like someone took an ax and was splitting your head right down the middle. Or maybe a mallet being swung repeatedly against your temple. Your vision swam and the world around you seemed to spin wildly out of control. You try to close your eyes, but the pain seems to force them open wider.   
The sensation seemed to spread through your body, making your back arch up, fingers curling to claw at the bed beneath you. The growl that rumbled in your chest sounded almost inhuman to your ears as the burning sensation from when you had found yourself rolling against the floor back at the bank came back. Like someone was branding your skin with a red hot iron.   
_[ Y/N ], Calm._  
The angel in your head commands, your body twitches, trying to obey. Your breathing had ultimately stopped - the noise caught in your throat as your body goes rigid before leveling back out. The pain ebbed away, lungs filling with air as you gasp and sit up, almost smacking your forehead into Jasper's as he jumps back. David had given a small shriek as you did this, clinging to Jasper. Breathing slowly, in and out, you glance between the two males as they stare at you.  
"...You okay?" Jasper asks, taking a step forward and looking at you, concern clear in his eyes. Truly, your body was calm, just as Sariel had made it so. But, emotionally, you felt drained- you felt lethargic and so very...weak. Like at any second, you could break down into tears. You had gotten two kids brainwashed and threw them directly into a deadly situation. The fact of this was going to weigh down on you like the whole weight of the world. David was absolutely right to be mad at you- to not trust you with his heroes. And Ethereal had- he'd taken you down without so much as getting five feet in front of you. Without so much as lifting a finger.   
Tears formed at the corners of your eyes. Hot, angry tears. "No. I'm far from okay, Jasp." He say, pressing a palm into your eye and breathing out harshly through your teeth. "I failed. I failed so hard! I should have known better! I should have-" You suck in air through your teeth this time, breath hitching as Jasper takes the one hand that isn't firmly pressed to your face. Lowering said hand from your eye, you look at him. "I failed too, [Y/N]. We both failed those kids. But-" He glances back at David, who was playing with his fingers and had backed off to let you two talk. "-I think we can get them back. Don't beat yourself up." He reaches up and ruffles your hair a bit with a small smile. "We're heroes. We'll save the day- we'll get the kids back- and we'll kick Ethereal's ass while we do it!" He says, trying to be motivational. Something likely that rubbed off from hanging around David so damn much.   
However, his words did get to you. A slight shaky smile pulled at your lips as you laugh and nod slightly. "Yeah- yeah, we're gonna fuck him up." You manage.

Seeing you slowly coming back to your usual self, Jasper smiles- letting go of your hand as the door to the recovering room slam open.   
"DRAMATIC ENTRY!" Preston shouts into the room as he strolls in with his team behind him. The first to jump you though, was Space Guy. "Jeez, just suffocate her as soon as she's feeling better, yeah, that's a great idea." Nurf rolls his eyes, arms crossed. Nonetheless, despite his words, Space Guy had wrapped you in a hug, nuzzling his face against yours. "You had me so worried! Max said you were gonna die! And then Preston lost sign of your vitals several times!" He says, pulling away and looking you over. "I'm really happy you made it back."  
"Even if Ered and Dolph didn't." Nurf mutters. Preston elbows him in the side and glowers. Nurf simply reeled back like he was going to punch him, his hand transforming into a drill, making Preston scream and throw his own arms up- transforming into a mouse before scurrying over to your bed and transforming back into himself.   
"Ethereal wouldn't kill them... at least not without there being a big show out of it." Jasper responds to the comment Nurf made. "He said they'd be useful to him. They're alive. Maybe doing some meaningless chores or being held captive somewhere- but they are indeed alive."   
"We just have to find them before he gets an audience." Preston frowns, head tilted. "Exactly. And I know just the team." Jasper says, only for David to step into the conversation. "I don't know if you've noticed, but if he can take down you, [Y/N], Ered and Dolph- then Team Cosmic is not going to be able to handle him either." David protests. That's where he fucked up.  
"Excuse me?" Preston says, hand to his chest. "I'll have you know that Team Cosmic have been going through rigorous training for the past few months! I have been able to activate my protection!" The dramatc one huffs. Space Guy keeps you in his arms and nods eagerly. "Yeah! And I've been able to master my Gemini empowerment too!" He assures the redhead. Nurf put him in a headlock and smirked. "And I have figured out how to control my anger much better." David gives a slight whine and swallows thickly.   
Jasper gave a small smirk and chuckles. "I think they can handle it with us." Jasper says, making David break away from Nurf. "I already told you- you and [Y/N] aren't-"   
"I'm going. You can't stop me, David." You interrupt him. "Me and Jasper are the ones who did this. I don't know about him, but I feel obligated to go after those kids. I'm not going to lay off this bastard until then. He's going to regret ever having fucked with me. With this town. I failed, David. But you have to let a student continue to learn from their mistakes to teach them. I'm going to make it up to you- to Ered- to Dolph- and to myself." You felt confidence run through you, wiping at your eyes once more and straightening your back. Crying wouldn't get anything done. Feeling bad like this wouldn't save anyone. Jasper had made a valid point. You are a hero, you've survived worse! Those two were going to be just fine! The hero always wins-...right?  
Space Guy's eyes were alight- looking like the stars he so dearly adored. "Ooo! I want to go with her! We're gonna destroy him!" Cheers Space Case happily. Nurf rolled his eyes and nodded a bit. "Yeah, I mean, I guess it wouldn't hurt to take her and Jasper with us. Someone has to protect them and I know it won't be you two." He says, looking pointedly at Preston and Space Guy. Preston looked moved by your speech, awestruck and clasping his hands before him. "Glorious... Truly inspirational! Yes! I agree! We shall go with you and Jasper! We won't rest until we find our dearly departed!" Preston says, pumped up.  
A soft laugh escapes you as you smile at them, then to Jasper and lastly to David. Jasper gave a small thumbs up and half smile while David looked a bit concerned. Truly, he wasn't about to trust your judgement on the subject for a while. You'd just have to prove to him that you were still Archangel [Y/N] and no filthy manipulative asshole was going to drag you down like that. No ridiculous cape-wearing villain was going to take away your friends and get away with it!  
"I'll put an eye out for any signs!" Space Case says, jumping up happily. "I'll see what information I can scrounge up during school tomorrow!" Preston says, posing with his back straight and shifting his looks to match that of a curvy young lady. "You'd be surprised what guys will tell you when you look like this~" He says, swaying his hips. His now brilliant blue eyes, half lidded, land on you. "You could probably seduce some answers out of people as well, [Y/N]." Winking, he shifts back into his original form and chuckles. You lightly smack his arm and shake your head with a half smile. "I'll do nothing and wait for the action to happen." Nurf shrugs before looking at Preston. "Think you can change back into a lady for at least thirty more minutes? Do some posing?" He smirks. This earns a cringe and 'ugh' from Preston. "Fuck OFF, Nurf." He grumbles. "I was planning too." Nurf snickers.  
Honestly, their team was such a weird one. Then again, most of them were. But still. They were entertaining. You just hoped they could keep their own against Ethereal... You couldn't afford to let them get brainwashed as well.   
"I'll definitely check out the news and web for any sightings. Why don't you ask about it at your band practice tomorrow?" Jasper says, ignoring Nurf and Preston for now. Space Guy nods at you. "Yeah, ask Daniel~" He says, bouncing one eyebrow at you. Your smile completely flat lines as you sigh and roll your eyes.   
"Daniel?" Jasper asks, raising an eyebrow at you- only for Space Guy to jump right into it. "Oh yeah~ [Y/N] totally has an admirer." He says, grinning wide. You place a hand over his mouth. "More like a pain in my ass. He's just some guy that always wants to try and fuck with me or piss me off." You shrug a shoulder. Jasper is silent for a moment. "...Should I have a talk with him?" He asks, eyes shifting from their usual Neptune Blue color to a deep shade of purple- the start of his transformation from human to ghost.  
A laugh escapes you as you swat at him. "Hardly. He's harmless. Just cocky." You smile and get up, allowing Space Guy to speak again. "Still! Couldn't hurt to ask him! Might get him off your ass for a minute. I mean, unless you like him on your ass." Space Guy smiles innocently. Though you clearly could tell he knew exactly what he meant. Jasper glared at him for a moment before looking back at you. "Anyway... I think as soon as one of us gets a lead, we should head out." The sandy blonde one smiles lightly. "Agreed." You stretch and groan. "I think I need to eat- I feel like I'm starving..." You muse.   
"Let's get subs!" Preston says, having broke off his conversation with Nurf as soon as he heard you were hungry. "Oh! Yeah!" Space Case beams, bouncing on his toes. Well- it did sound tasty... And you felt like you needed to unwind and just be a careless young adult for a bit. "I'm in." You smile. "I'll pay." Jasper adds in. "Why don't you come along David?" You say to the redhead as he seemed to be lost in thought. "...Because someone has to actually do their job." With that, he walks off.   
Nurf gives a low whistle.   
"What's gotten into him...?"


	5. Timber

"And then I come in and- pow! Right to the kisser! Show that bastard you don't mess with Team Cosmic!" Nurf says, punching the wall of a building as you all pass it. "Careful, can't be giving ourselves away." Jasper reminds the male. He grumbles and continues walking, hands in his pockets. "Do you want to have a surprise attack or not?" Preston scoffs at the redhead, arms crossed. "Honestly, and they say Space is the dumb o-" He cut himself off with a yelp as Nurf snatches him by the collar. "Whoa-whoa-whoa!" You quickly step between the two, peeling them apart. Nurf growls as Preston cowers, his hands up in defense. "Seriously, you two, can't you stop fighting for like- five minutes?" You slowly set them each back down.   
"I'm not stupid." Space Guy mutters. "Am I?"   
Jasper seems to handle that one, looping an arm around the male. "Course not, Neil! Preston's just mad because you know how to get the ladies and he's only able to get them by shape shifting." He chuckles. This gets Preston's attention off you and Nurf as he scoffs. "Excuse me?" Placing a hand to his chest, he closes his eyes. "I'll have you know, women love me. You'd be surprised what a few flowery words and a poem can do to get you laid." He proclaims, quite cocky.   
"Uh huh, so where are all these glorious women?" Jasper smirks at him. Preston's confidence breaks briefly as his smile flickers across his face. "Well! I wouldn't bring them around you freaks!" He stomps his foot. "Besides! That would give us all away! I take them to hotels."   
"Whoa, super classy, Pres." Nurf laughs, making you bite back a laugh as well. "Ugh! You guys are the worst!" Preston says, storming off ahead of the group. "He can be so salty sometimes." You say, walking with Jasper. "You think that's bad?" Space Guy raises an eyebrow. "Just last week he threw a fit because Nikki borrowed his conditioner. Two hours of lecturing her about not only stealing but on how she didn't even have the right kind of hair for it!" He explains. Nurf nods, arms crossed. "And don't even think of borrowing his books. You doggy ear ONE page and he demands you buy him a new one." The muscles of the group huffs. "STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Preston yells back at you four. Space Guy snickers as Jasper smirks and rolls his eyes. "Make us, nerd!" Nurf yells.   
A slight smile pulled at your lips as you walk with them all, feeling like your heart was swelling with happiness. Ever since you joined this little 'superhero' ring, everyone had been so welcoming and fun. Every day was weirdly chaotic and entertaining. It would make for one hell of a story- or TV show. What with all the different personalities and relationships, it just made you feel surrounded by friends. 

"What do you want?" You hear, breaking you out of your thoughts, looking to Jasper. "Mn? Oh. Sorry- I'm just getting my usual." You explain, looking up at the shop as Space Guy rushes in, pushing past Preston, who huffs and walks in with all the usual swagger of someone with confidence. Then went Nurf, who just pushes through the door with purpose. Leaving you outside with Jasper. Just before the sandy haired blonde can go inside, you stop him. "Hey, is David that mad at me...?" You ask, unable to shake the way he spoke before you had left. The look he had in his eyes. It had been missing that usual bright light- and he hadn't been smiling. It was haunting you really.   
"Well, yes. But I think he'll get over it. I mean...It's David. How long can he possibly stay mad?" He chuckles, reaching over and lightly punching your shoulder. "Now get that pep back in your step, we're trying to have fun, remember?" Pushing the door open, he lets you walk in first. Smiling lightly, you nod and swiftly walk inside, and go to stand behind Nurf. Jasper gets behind you and gets the cashier's attention to explain that he's paying, which allowed him to skip past you, Nurf and Preston. Much to the other two's annoyance.  
Meanwhile, you're looking at the many different things you can order. Of course, you already knew what you wanted- but you always ended up re-reading the menu anyway. Sometimes you noticed typos or price changes and such.   
After ordering your usual, you follow the gang to a table and sit down with your drink. "You ordered...five meatball subs..." Jasper mutters, looking at the receipt. "I'm a hungry man!" Nurf counters, arms crossed. "I have to keep up my image!" A snort left Preston. "The image of a large pile of goo?" To which Nurf grips the table, making it bow. You glare at him across the table, making him stop. "Now Preston, stop it." You scold like a mother. "You aren't my mother."   
"I'll beat you like a mother." You chuckle and lean back as Preston stares off. As you suck down your drink, you almost choke on it and quickly shrink down in your seat, paling. The only one to really notice your actions had been- Space Guy.   
"You okay, [Y/N]."  
Well, now everyone was giving you a look. You nod quickly and give an awkward smile. "Just- trying to hide." You laugh.   
Wrong thing to say.  
"Ooo~ From who~?" Preston says, his attitude doing a one-eighty. "I bet it's an old lover~" He gives a Cheshire cat like smile. However, the look that crosses Space's eyes seems like you just lit him up from the inside. "Oh no, I know who it is!" The Space Male looks behind him, eyes darting around. "Where is he? Oh boy! I finally get to see this 'Daniel' person!" He says, excitedly. "Neil! Sit down!" You hiss, reaching to grab at his jacket to pull him down.   
"Oh. Him." Jasper says, drinking loudly from his cup.   
"It's a boy~ Ah! It's like a really cheesy romance!"  
"Or horror film." Jasper says, flatly.  
You glare at both of them before you realize- you didn't have a hold on Space Guy anymore. Your eyes widen as you look around to the spot you had seen Daniel eating- with Neil walking over eagerly.   
A whine gets locked in the back of your throat as you vault the booth and tackle the Space Lover to the ground. "What are you doing?" You hiss quietly.   
Thankfully, Daniel was facing to look out a window- and hadn't noticed the commotion.  
"I have to meet him!" Neil whisper yells back. Clutching his collar, you pull him to his feet. "I don't think so- not today- not ever." You insist, dragging him back to the table. "But [Y/N]!" He whines. "Look, Neil, I'm doing this for your own good. He's an ass and will probably tease me. I'm not about that life right now, Neil." You sit him down- only to notice another was missing.  
"Where did Preston go?" You ask. Nurf looked like he was having a stroke as he tried to keep his laughter to himself, pointing over to the window. Your heart sinks as you turn, seeing the dramatic boy a good three feet from Daniel. "Son of a-" You launch yourself at Preston, yelping as he side steps, watching you whip past him and slam directly into Daniel. Sending him, the chair and the table, crashing to the floor.   
By now, you could hear Nurf roaring with laughter as Jasper gets up and looks at the disaster with wide eyes. Preston turns to the other three and gives a little flashy bow. Neil claps slowly.   
Meanwhile, you were covered in food- wood chips and you were sure you now had a new bruise on your leg.   
"Ow..." You groan, sitting up, looking down and looking right at Daniel as he quirks an eyebrow up at you. "Resorting to physical fighting now are we, [Y/N]? And attacking someone while they least expect it. That's pretty dirty and underhanded of you." He says, making you realize you were on top of the blonde. "Are you at least enjoying the view?" That damn smirk of his seeping across his face.   
Eyes wide, you scramble up, ignoring the throbbing in your leg. "No- I wasn't- I was-" You look over at Preston- or where Preston had been. He's gone. Glancing back at the table he was seated and eating, looking quite pleased with himself. Oh how you wanted to throttle him.   
"I didn't mean too." You mutter. Daniel gets up, dusting himself off. "You didn't mean to tackle me in the middle of a sub shop?" He asks, obviously not buying it. "I know it sounds stupid, but I was trying to avoid you actually-" He cuts you off.   
"Oh, you might want to work on your sneaking abilities."   
Your face burns in embarrassment. "I was trying to stop my friend from talking to you!" You snap. As he looks around at the mess Daniel laughs. "Wow, you don't want your band geek friend meeting your super cool friend?" He jokes.   
" _We_ are **not** friends." You spit.   
"Is that them?" The cocky blonde muses, pointing over to the gang. You refuse to turn around, afraid what they are all doing. Daniel gives them a rather dashing smile and waves. "Hello, fellas!" And starts walking over.   
"I'm gonna bury him." You mutter, storming over.   
"Ooo~ So you're the infamous Daniel I hear so much about!" Space Guy says, jumping up and shaking his hand. "I'm Neil! Neil Armstrong Junior!" Daniel chuckles a bit. "Oh, they talk about me that much, do they?" He looks back over his shoulder at you. "Interesting~"   
Preston pushes past Space and takes Daniel's hand in his, giving a little bow-again. "And I am the next best playwright slash director, Preston Goodplay. The pleasure is all yours." He muses. Daniel gives the male an odd look before nodding slowly. "Good too meet you...?" Thankfully, Nurf steps in and pulls Preston away. "Ah yes, and this is our good pal, Gaylord Nurfington!" Preston smirks, making Nurf punch his arm-hard.   
"It's Nurf- or nothing." The redhead says, staring Daniel down harshly. A chuckle escapes Daniel. "Noted." His eyes turn on Jasper and his grin spreads. "Ah! Jasper! I didn't know you and [Y/N] were friends!" The blonde walks over, making Jasper take a step back. "Didn't figure I had to tell you." The sandy haired one says, arms crossed. "I just recently learned you two knew each other as well." He adds on.   
You give Jasper a look of confusion. He knew Daniel? Shaking it off, you are tapped on the shoulder. "Yeahhhh, you're gonna have to pay for that." One of the shop workers informs you. A blush creeps over your face as you rub your arm- only for Daniel to step in.   
"Ah, don't worry about it. I got it." He holds his card out to the worker and gives a charming smile.   
This action made Space Guy's eyes shine, looking from Daniel to you. "He's such a gentleman~" He mouths to you, making a heart with his hands. You narrow your eyes at him- as if to tell him to stop. Preston elbows you and leans over. "He's got money to spend! Get in while you still can~" He chirps. Jesus Christ- the two of them. You push Preston off and sigh heavily.   
Daniel turns back to the group and tilts his head. "Well, it is quite a pleasure to meet you all. I apologize that [Y/N] refused to introduce us. You know how they are." He chuckles. Preston nods, hands clasped, batting his eyelashes.   
"Great. You know them, they know you- can we all go back to eating?" You huff. "Great idea! Why don't you come eat with us!" Space Guy tells Daniel, making you pale. "Oh! And you can join us for roller skating next!"   
"Ah, I don't think so. I want to go to the boxing arena." Nurf protests.   
"Laser tag!" Space Guy beams.   
Blinking, Daniel grins and takes a seat beside you. "Well that all sounds fun! Sure, I don't mind. Is that okay with everyone?" He tilts his head. Before you can so much as open your mouth, both Preston and the Space Lover agree to allow him to go with.   
"I don't think that's a very good idea." Jasper mutters. You quickly nod. "Yeah, let's not and say we did!" You smile.   
"Oh- two against two-" Daniel muses, scratching his chin. "Guess that leaves it up to you, Nurf." He gives the male a smile.   
You smirk to yourself. No way Nurf would want Daniel to join you guys. This was going to be an easy n-  
"Yeah, you can come." Nurf nods. You could have fallen out of your chair. "IF!" He continues, catching everyone's attention. "You beat me in a boxing match."   
Oh! Now this would be interesting! No one could beat Nurf in boxing! And certainly not skinny, pretty boy Daniel!   
"Mn. Well- alright. Sounds fun!" Daniel holds a hand out, as if making a deal. With Nurf taking it and shaking on it. "I'll get your funeral ready." Nurf laughs as the food arrives.  
You chuckle lightly, smirking to yourself as you can only imagine the absolute JOY you are going to feel watching Daniel get his face smashed in by Nurf.


	6. X Gonna Give It To Ya

As everyone ate, you kept that stupid smirk on your face. Man, you were quite glad that Nurf was with you guys. There was about a snowballs chance in hell that twiggy little Daniel could take down the practical wall of meat that was Nurf. The fact that he had agreed to such a fight was almost laughable. He actually thought he could win- that was the amusing part. You had zoned out so much you hadn't really been paying attention to the fact both Space Guy and Preston had been grilling the blonde.   
Eventually, hearing your name, you pull yourself back to reality and blink at Space Guy as he waves a hand in front of you. "And they say I'm always spacing out." He jokingly says with a grin, sitting back down. "Sorry- uh- what did you ask?" You say, fixing your hair behind your ear with a slight smile. "We asked why you hate him so much." Preston says before Space Guy can even open his mouth.   
This kind of threw you for a loop. Surely you had explained this before. "Because he's a dick." That was one way to put it. "Ever since he joined our little band...orchestra- Whatever it is!- he's been nothing but a jerk." You close your eyes, completely forgetting you were in smacking range of the blonde.   
"Oh, like you're some kind of angel." Daniel says, leaning back in his chair and quirking an eyebrow. "Might I remind you who started this?" The cocky smirk on his face made you want to knock several teeth down his throat. Nonetheless, you sigh and look away as Space Guy bounces in his chair. "Oh oh, tell me!"   
And boy was Daniel all too glad to give in to the male.  
"Hah, seems like you only like to let your friends see the good side of you, huh?" The icy stare of Daniel made you shudder slightly. "As if, they know I can be human." You snap back as Jasper places a hand on your shoulder.   
He leans forward toward you and sighs. "Don't let him get to you, [Y/N], it's what he wants and you know it." He whispers, making goosebumps run up your arms. Shaking it off, you look back at him, frowning, eyes furrowed in exasperation. "He does this all the time. You see why I hate him yet?" You motion to Daniel as he's telling Space Guy and Preston all about his first day and meeting you.   
"-So I walk up to her as she's playing the piano and introduce myself. I says, 'Hi there! I'm Daniel, I like this song you're playing!' and you know what she says?" You hear a snippet of the conversation and narrow your eyes. "She says to me, and in such a snotty tone; 'whatever, I'm busy, go finger your fiddle or something'." You wanted to throttle him!   
"I did not!" You snap as Jasper sighs and places his face in his hands. "I tried." He mutters as you glare Daniel down.   
"Oh, you so did, don't deny it." The blonde smirks back, obviously enjoying the frustration coming from you. "And then when I tried to get your name, you told me you wouldn't give your name to some, and I quote, Commie looking bastard."   
Your face heats up as you bite your tongue as Preston gives you a shocked look. "[Y/N], I never knew you were so sassy." He says, almost in awe. "I-I didn't call him that!" You try, but Daniel continues.   
"Let's not forget the time you came in and accused me of fucking with your piano."   
"That was you and you know it!"  
"Professor Schmidt told you it was his kid, remember?"   
Thinking back, you flush and sink in your chair. "Right..." You mutter.   
"Hah, maybe I rubbed off on you, huh?" Nurf says, licking his fingers as he finishes eating. "A bit of an asshole in you yet! And they call you an angel." He teases, alluding to Sariel, making you look away.   
"Gosh, guess we don't really know you, [Y/N]." Space Guy says with a huff. "I-I'm not that bad. Really...Right?" Suddenly, you weren't sure. The voice of Sariel was trying to assure you that you were a good person- despite how you may treat this one person. But too late, the damage was done.  
"Well, I'm done. Ready to get your ass handed to you?" Nurf says, getting up. Luckily, this drags you out of it a bit. Though the whole situation was still going to be lingering in the background, making you second guess yourself.  
"You sure have an ego." Daniel smiles, standing and dusting himself off. "I think I might surprise you." This made Nurf crack up. "Buddy, you have one last chance to just walk away, unharmed."   
"I'd take it." Jasper says, arms crossed, staring Daniel down. However, the blue eyed male had a death wish and swats at the air. "I can handle this. It's a simple boxing match."   
With that, Nurf loops an arm around him and gives one of his more unnerving grins. "I like your style. Too bad I gotta beat the piss outta you." He laughs before pulling Daniel along and out of the restaurant. Space Guy bound after them, giggling like a school girl. "Wait on us!"   
Preston struts out, hands on his hips. "Normally I would never watch these things go down- but I'll make an exception."   
Which left you and Jasper at the table. The silence that lingered was deafening, making you look over at the retro dressing male, you decide to ask.  
"You know Daniel...from where?" The words seem to fall like lead to the floor as he turns his eyes on you. Something about the way his eyes had dulled made your chest seize up. A cold shiver runs up your spine as you go to apologize and tell him to forget it, he speaks up.   
"We went to the same church at one point." He says, looking away from you. "I don't trust him, that's all." With that, he gets up, stretches and pulls his usual smile back on. "But- at least we can watch Nurf put him in a choke hold?" He offers his hand to you.   
Staring at his hand for a moment, you use it to pull yourself up and stagger a bit. "Yeah, at least there's that." Offering a small smile of your own, you follow him out the doors.   
"Oh, and [Y/N]?"   
You jump slightly at his voice, giving him a wide eyed expression.   
"I know you're nothing like what Daniel says. Even if you do say that stuff, you're probably just stressed out." Jasper explains, giving you a small smile. "I mean, would a literal angel choose someone that wasn't worthy of their power?" Lightly punching your shoulder, he chuckles, trying to earn a smile from you. Which, much to his relief it seems, you reward him with.   
"Thanks..." Rubbing your shoulder, you look ahead as Space Guy and Nurf seem to hang all over Daniel- mostly in an attempt, by Nerf, to likely weaken him before the fight- and on Space Guy's part- probably just in an attempt to befriend him. You weren't sure how you felt about that though...  


Having reached the gym, Nurf had finally let Daniel go and was off to ready himself, encouraging Daniel to put on extra protective gear. Preston follows the male, chattering about something like 'play fair' and 'you can't use your...special techniques on him!'. Probably warning of not giving away the fact Nurf was, indeed, not exactly human.   
Space Guy rushed after Daniel to help him put his gear on. Again, you weren't sure if you liked him getting so close to the white clad man.   
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Jasper says at your side as you watch the two walk away. "Daniel may be strange, but I doubt he'd kill someone in broad daylight- especially with their friends around." Jasper says, in a joking manner with an awkward smile. However, you feel your eye twitch, making you slap a hand over your eye and sigh. "Well thank God for that..." You mutter.   
"Lady and Gentleman!" Preston says, running into the boxing arena, clapping his hands at you and Jasper. "Are you ready to rumble!?" He throws his arms up, as if awaiting applause that never came. Realizing you two weren't having any of it, he claps for himself. "In this corner! We have the Might! The Brawn! Destruction itself!" He turns to the left and motions to Nurf as he approaches, obviously not enjoying the theatrics of the brunet. "Nurf the Annihilator!" Preston, again, claps for himself and whistles. As Nurf gets into his corner, Daniel and Space Guy approach, Space Guy now having a towel around his shoulders like some kind of coach.   
"And in this corner! A new competitor! White lightening of the fists!" Daniel looks confused, but gets into position. "Daniel the...uh- The Fresh!" The blonde rolls his eyes and shakes his head as Preston motions him and Nurf to the center.  
"Now let's have a fair and honest fight..." You hear him say, looking pointedly at Nurf.   
He steps back. "GO!" With that, he jumps over the ropes and watches with stars in his eyes. 

The two seem to circle for a moment- with Nurf urging him to take the first hit- a freebie. Even going so far as to hold his chin out, as if baiting him. Daniel doesn't buy it though, it seems, which pisses Nurf off.   
"Fine- I tried-" Nurf says, aiming a fist right at Daniel's face- which the blonde is quick to dodge, leaning back and coming around, landing his own punch into Nurf's temple. The look in Nurf's eyes was one of absolute shock. But, he shakes it off and comes back with a left hook to the side. Which lands, knocking Daniel off center, making him stumble- a major fuck up in your eyes.  
The moment he staggers, Nurf goes straight for the stomach, a laugh escaping him- only to have Daniel jump back away from it, getting back into a stance. Nurf punches his fists together and stands straighter. "I'll give you one thing, your flexible and fast. Guess Preston got the white lightening part right." He says, advancing on Daniel.   
You leaned forward in your seat, eyebrows furrowed as you watched the two in awe. The fact Nurf hadn't taken him down yet was...something. Was he holding back?  
"You talk a lot." Daniel says before dodging to the side and throwing a fist into Nurf's back as he gets behind him. A few punches in, Nurf spins around, punching Daniel in the right cheek, sending him flying into the rope. "Sneaky-" Nurf muses, jumping on him, having him against the ropes and piling on the punches to the chest- which admittedly made you stand up in fear that Nurf might stop his heart.   
You may dislike Daniel- but that didn't mean you wanted to witness someone murder him! Luckily, Jasper grabs your wrist and keeps you beside him.   
That's when Daniel takes hold of Nurf's hand, stopping it from continuing it's barrage against his chest cavity. Shoving him off, he gets up, placing one hand against his chest, he seems to slouch. Nurf had really hurt him.   
Nurf takes notice of the weak signs and charges once more. "We're still fighting!" He says, aiming right for Daniel's face. You watch Nurf stop, mid run, and slump to his knees.  
Daniel approaches him, still slouching. "I told you- you talk too much." With a fist to the jaw, Nurf falls. Much to your shock and slight awe.   
"Nurf..." You grip Jasper and watch him start to get up. He grabs Daniel by the ankles, trying to pull him down.   
"Now that's hardly fai-" Daniel starts only for Nurf to start trying to crush his ankles. The pained yelp Daniel gave made your heart skip a beat. "You son of a-" Daniel says, elbow dropping onto Nurf's back.   
"Wait! Stop!" Preston yells, waving his hands about. "This is against-"  
"FUCK OFF PRESTON!" The two fighters yell, what with Nurf trying to grab at Daniel and Daniel worming his way over to the ropes and kneeing or kicking the redhead as he went. "Tap out- TAP OUT!" Nurf hisses.   
Daniel grabs at the ropes, hauling himself up before glaring down at the man.  
"No. You."  
Nurf's hands trembled for a moment before they fall at the boxing ring floor. "Okay...You win..." He mutters, making the entire room silent. Preston had a hand to his mouth as Space Guy rushed to Daniel's aid. Meanwhile, you look to Jasper, who stares with those dull eyes again at the scene.   
"...Guess he's joining us then..."


End file.
